The Day Dodge Fell
by Doc Reid
Summary: Festus and Thad have their hands full after several tornados rip through Dodge leaving it venerable to a marauding gang while Matt and Doc are missing. Story Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Matt rode hard back to Dodge. He needed Doc quickly, as the rumour that ol' Charlie MacKay had beat on his wife again reached him and was proven to be not just rumour. Upon Matt's entry to the MacKay home, Matt found the Mrs battered black, blue and bloodied. She needed Doc's help and was in no condition for Matt to bring her into town - at least not that many miles.

What Matt wanted to do to ol' Charlie was unmentionable, but he didn't have to worry; the old man took his own life when Matt threatened to bring him in. What the man did to his wife made Matt's stomach churn.

The summer heat was almost unbearable and a storm loomed in the distance. Being late in the day, Matt figured that Doc would have had most of his appointments out of the way and if not, they could wait as Doc tried to schedule the more important ones for earlier, rather than later.

Matt halted Buck in front of the general Store and scrambled up the stairs to Doc's office. He practically burst through the door almost causing Doc to jump from his chair. "What in thunder is your problem?" The old physician barked.

Matt huffed and pushed his hat back on his head before looping his thumbs into his belt. "Doc I need you to come with me to the MacKay place."

"What did that old buzzard do now?" Doc stood and walked to Matt with deep concern in his crystal blue eyes, pushing his hands down deep into his pockets.

"He almost beat Wilma to death. He got into the hard stuff again..." Matt didn't know what else to tell the doctor as the smaller man stood before him looking more and more angered at Charlie MacKay. "If I get my hands on him..." Doc seethed between his teeth and looked like he was preparing to hunt the man down.

"Don't waste your energy on hating him Doc. He's dead - he killed himself when I told him that I was going to bring him in..." Matt's blue eyes looked down on the doctor knowing full well that if Doc did get his hands on Charlie, he'd kill him flat out.

Doc wiped his hand across his graying moustache and huffed while turning back to his desk before he returned his look to the tall marshal. "Matt. Get my rig ready and I'll meet you at the livery in about ten minutes. I need to pack some things." Doc's eyes drifted back to his desk. "I hate this, you know that."

Matt nodded and reached for the door knob. "I know you do. So do I..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus and Thad stepped out of the Long Branch Saloon, having just enjoyed a cold beer in the heat of the day. The both stood on the boardwalk and watch Matt and Doc ride out of town. "Where do you reckon their headed?" Festus's left eye squinted in question as he looked to the lanky younger man next to him. "I don't know. Matt never said anything about being out of town. Guess there is some kind of emergency, otherwise why would Doc be going with him?"

"Wall, Matthew didn't say nothing to me neither. Sure looks a tad strange, don't it?" Festus continued to watch his two friends ride out of Dodge.

Thad shrugged, "I guess they'll tell us when we need to know."

Festus looked up to Thad again. "I suppose yer right..." And then looked back down the street.

In the distance thunder rumbled. Festus looked up into the sky and he didn't like what his senses were telling him.


	2. Chapter 2

After an hour ride, Doc pulled his buggy up to the front of the MacKay homestead. He had to grasp his hat as a gust of wind made a grabbed for it. Doc squinted at the threatening summer sky then clutched his medical bag before joining Matt on the front porch. "Looks like we're in for a bad storm later today, don't it?"

Matt held his own hat in place and nodded while opening the front door allowing the doctor through the entrance. The house was dingy, mostly because ol' Charlie spent most of his money on booze. Wilma did the best she could and added some colour to the rooms with small arrangements of wild flowers that were found around the yard. God forbid that Charlie ever bought her anything pretty.

Doc removed his hat and looked to Matt who pointed to the bedroom. Doc drew his hand across his moustache and took a deep breath to prepare himself at what he might see. From Matt's description, it wasn't going to be good by any stretch of the imagination.

Doc opened the door to the dimly lit room and walk to the large bed on the opposite wall. The small window allowed to Doc look at Wilma. He shook his head in disgust. Her face was swollen and badly bruised. There was dried blood on her lips. She hardly even moved to breathe.

Doc removed his coat and draped it over the foot of the bed. As he'd done a thousand times before, his hands quickly pulled the metal case from his vest pocket and placed the silver framed glasses on his nose, looping the arms over his ears. The old doctor's face was sullen.

Matt leaned on the door frame. "Anything I can do, Doc?"

Doc looked up from Wilma MacKay and nodded. "I'll need hot water. Lots of it. Ol's Charlie really did it this time..." there was sadness in Doc's voice as he opened his medical bag and started to remove gauze and antiseptic to clean some of Wilma's wounds. The whole time Doc slowly shook his head.

Outside, the summer heat continued to bare down on the plains and the storm seemed to be building in the distance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus walked up the boardwalk with his hand placed firmly down on his old hat. Dust swirled in the wind that swept up Front Street causing lighter items to blow off the walk and out into the street.

Kitty spotted the hill man and waved him over. "What are you doing out there! You're liable to be blown away!" she joked as Festus entered the Long Branch.

"You are likely right about that, Miss Kitty! This here weather is perfect fer a twisty." Festus said as he leaned on the bar and cleared his throat of the dust.

Sam stood opposite him and looked down on the hill man. "A what?" Sam asked. Kitty was equally interested to hear what Festus has to say and leaned in to hear what he had to say.

"A twisty...you know they swirl around and blow through here and there all the time - bustin' up places...they could lift a whole forest up by the roots and place it down a hundred miles away, jist like it were planted thar..." Festus explained.

"Oh...I think some folks call them tornados..." Sam said trying not to upset Festus as he pour him a drink of whiskey. "You could be right about that though. It sure is hot enough." Sam's velvet baritone voice seemed almost calming even with the approach of foul weather. "Luckily, I've never seem one that close to Dodge before."

"Here's hoping it stays that way..." Festus winked and hoisted his drink and gladly took a long soothing sip.


	3. Chapter 3

Digger pulled his horse up along side "Mad Dog" Cooper. "Hey boss, I think we'd better take cover from that storm pretty soon." The younger man suggested while they continued their ride toward Dodge City.

"No storm's gonna keep me from stripping Dodge clean." Mad dog scowled at Digger.

"I figured not, but it ain't no normal lookin' storm. I saw one like it when I was just a pup. It carried things away..." Digger tried to make his boss understand the severity of the storm.

"We'll ride until we can't. Then we'll stop. If this storm of your's is as bad as you say its gonna be, maybe it'll help us with our cause..." and evil grin spread across Mad Dog's face. There was more greed in his voice than before. The gang of 7 continued to ride, just like their boss said they would.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc tucked th blanket up under Wilma MacKay's chin. He stood up from the edge of the bed and removed his glasses. Matt silently watched him from the doorway. Then he couldn't wait any longer. "How is she Doc?" Matt's voice, which normally held authority was somehow mild and very caring.

Doc turned on his heels and shook his head. "Not good Matt. She should be at my office, but she's just too weak and with this storm brewing, I just can't move her right now." Doc's crystal blue eyes held a slight hint of unshed tears. He was sickened at the thought of what the woman must have gone through in her days. "I'm actually surprised she isn't already dead."

Doc passed Matt in the doorway and Matt stopped him from taking another step. "Did Charlie beat her that badly?" hatred swelled inside of him.

All Doc could do was nod a simple yes. He peeled away from Matt and sat quietly in a chair next to the window and gazed out trying to clear his own thoughts of the bastard that lay dead and covered on the floor by the wood stove.

Matt turned into the room and faced Doc. "I'll stay with you Doc."

Doc nodded in thanks. "I doubt we'll get back to town tonight anyway. Look at this storm..."

Lightening and thunder started to rumble in. Driving rains and hail started to pound down. Through the rain, the constant lightening back lit trees as they swayed almost touching the ground in some areas. The storm had finally arrived.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With what sounded like several locomotives crashing through buildings, the town folk took cover where ever possible. The tornados ripped through one end of Dodge but flying roofs and other large and small materials cut through the air slicing through whatever was in its path.

Several business were flattened and others badly damaged and it all happened within seconds. Things still fell from the air even after the tornados left their destruction behind. Festus staggered out of the jail house holding his head as debris crashed through the window. He couldn't believe his eyes. Front Street was nothing more than a pile of wood and just about everything else one could think of.

Slowly other people poked out from where they had hid. Kitty and Sam held up well behind the bar in the Long Branch. Slowly the two of them stood and looked around. Comparatively the Long Branch got off easy. Sam took Kitty by the arm and they made their way to the front door. Kitty sucked in a deep breath at the sight. "Sam. We better clear some floor space. Looks like Doc's gonna be busy..."

The tall bartender nodded and went to work while Kitty stepped out on to the cluttered boardwalk and surveyed the damage. Several fires could be seen and already men and women were trying to put them out with what water they could find. Kitty took charge of what she could and started to round up folks that could use attention. "Just go to the Long Branch. I'll fetch Doc."


	4. Chapter 4

Matt scrambled to his feet having taken cover in the bedroom next to the large wooden armoire. Mrs MacKay lay still in her bed. Matt lifted her limp hand and determined that she had passed away. Matt felt badly about that, but his attention quickly drew to the front of the house which he could see through the open door. Most of is was gone, and that is where he last saw the doctor.

Matt burst through the opening, pushing a few pieces of lumber out of his way. "Doc!" He continued to step through the rubble calling for his friend. "Doc? Where are you?" He turned with a jerk when he heard a moan lift from under a huge piece of the roof that leaned awkwardly against the wall. There was another groan.

Matt pushed his hat back on his head and started to wade through the wreckage. "Doc?" his voice grew with anxiety and concern as he peeled away at the lumber and other materials until he found a hand. With his own, that shook out of fear for Doc, Matt reach out and took it. "Doc. I'm here..."

"Careful Matt...I'm pinned down pretty good here. Everything you move jolts right through me..." Doc's voice shook.

"You okay?" Matt tried to get a better handle on his friend's condition and situation.

"Mostly...there's a large timber on me...seems one of the rafters is jabbin' me in the ribs..." Doc sounded tired as he tried to move out from under the pile that lay on top of him. He gave up as he realized the weight was too much. "You wont be able to move it yourself. You're gonna need to get help..."

Matt knelt down as he could finally see the doctor's face. "I can't leave you like this Doc!"

Doc winced and looked at the law man with fear in his crystal blue eyes. "You're gonna have to Matt. This wall isn't gonna hold forever..."

Matt sighed and he didn't like the idea of leaving Doc where he was but he knew the old man was right. Matt pursed his lips and pat Doc on he forearm. "You hold tight. I don't know how long I'll be. My guess is the horses took off during the storm. If I can't find them, I'll be on foot."

Matt started to stand but Doc grabbed his hand. "How's Mrs MacKay?" he asked looking up into Matt's eyes. He could tell by the look on Matt's face, but needed to hear the words anyway.

"She died, Doc. Sorry."

Doc nodded and looked away assessing his own predicament. "Poor soul, didn't hardly have half a chance..."

Matt knelt down again as he moved a bucket of water and a ladle next to Doc. "You might want some water..." Matt stood again while looking at the pile of rubble that covered Doc. "Hold tight Doc..." he said then turned to get help. "I'll get back here with help as soon as I can."

"Thanks, Matt..." Doc said. A lump swelled in Matt's throat - he didn't like leaving Doc the way he was, but he had no choice.


	5. Chapter 5

Festus tried to clear his head as he walked toward Kitty who was heading back across Front Street over to Doc's place. Kitty stopped on the boardwalk at the foot of the stairs that lead up to the physician's office when she spotted Festus wobbling up the street toward her. "Oh, Festus! Are you all right?" She ran to his side and tried to steady the hill man and examining his head.

"I seem to have taken a blow to the head. I don't know what hit me..." Festus shook his head to clear the fuzziness that clouded his thoughts and reasoning.

"One of your "twisties" hit you as well as the rest of Dodge..." Kitty said somewhat sarcastically as she looked around att he devastation. The sounds of people moaning and screaming for help caused her blood to chill.

Festus looked apologetic while looking around. He tried to rally himself. "Looks like I better organize some work parties. It's gonna be dark anytime soon and thar's work needed doing..."

Kitty rubbed her hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you go over to the Long Branch and sit down. That bump on your head doesn't look too good. There's a lot of people who need Doc, so I'll have him look a you too." Her eyes melted some of Festus' pain.

"Miss Kitty. A lot of folks may need ol' Doc, but he ain't in town..." Festus flatly informed her.

"Where did he go?" Kitty questioned with urgency in her voice and knowing full well that there were bound to be people badly injured that haven't even been found under the rubble of demolished buildings.

Festus shrugged. "I don't rightly know, Miss Kitty. He and Matthew left a few hours back. Neither one told me nothing about where they was goin'...they jist plum rode off somewhere in a hurry."

Kitty sighed and looked up the stairs. "Guess I can do some things - I'll have too..." She turned and started up the stairway then stopped and turned to Festus who stood watching her. "Festus, try and find out where Matt and Doc are and get them back here as quickly as possible. We really need them here right now."

Festus nodded and added, "Yes um." before turning on his heels and jingle away in search of the answer to his question of Doc and Matt's whereabouts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With the storm now passed, Mad Dog and his crew continued their trip to Dodge. The night air was clear and calm, unlike earlier in the day. Mad Dog pulled his horse to a stop atop a ridge. In the distance the sky glowed; not a normal glow, but that of something bigger. "Seems ole Dodge has seen better days." He chuckled as he pull a small whiskey bottle out of his vest pocket and took a long drink. "I think my job just got easier." He swatted the cork back into the opening of the bottle before returning it to his vest. "Come on boys. We have a job ahead that should be easy pickin's!" With that Mad Dog spurred his horse and headed to Dodge. The other men followed with thoughts of money and treasures that soon would be all their's.


	6. Chapter 6

Roy Jonas, Howie Uzzell and Louie Pheeters help Ma Smalley with the fire that broke out at the rooming house. The flames licked into the dark sky while ambers and smoke danced in the slight breeze. Sam Noonan and Harry Bodkin frantically drew water from the pump to fill the buckets in the line. Ma Smalley's fire wasn't the only one in town and the air hung heavy with smoke.

Festus met up with Thad would was helping Hank Miller round up the horses that scrambled from the livery shed when the strong storm kicked open the doors. "Thad, we have ta find Matthew and ol' Doc. Miss Kitty has a heap of folks over at the Long Branch that needs Doc's doctorin'..."

Thad nodded. "I'll ask around and you do the same. Someone has to know where they went." he said while handing the reigns of a horse off to Hank who over heard. "I think the marshal said something about the MacKay homestead." he said as he walked the horse to a stall.

Festus' eyebrows rose up. "It's a good thing someone is payin' attention around here..." he said to Thad as a bit of a dig. "Yeah, yeah." was all Thad could counter with, but then his attention was taken by the group of men that had just rode up Front Street past the livery. The hair on the back of Thad's neck stood straight up as he sensed that there was going to be trouble. He'd see those kind of men before. They were the same kind that rode through his home town of Greenwood and eventually caused his father to die. His jaw clenched and his fists balled up in anger.

"Wall, you don't have ta be so testy with me Thad...I was jist jokin' with ya." Festus had his back to the men as they continued up the street. When Thad didn't say anything, Festus turned and spotted the men. He now knew what was going through the young deputy's mind. "Now Thad. You don't know nothin' about them fellas. They look like their just aridin' through..." Festus held his hand up to stop Thad from leaving the livery.

"I guess there's only one way to find out." Thad said as he pushed past Festus and followed the men.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt had walked and jogged for over two hours. In the dark he had really no sense of how far he had travelled. Certainly some landmarks looked familiar but they also looked out of context. He stopped and lean forward resting his hands on his knees while heaving for breath and more energy - he had to find help for Doc. After a moment he straightened his tall frame and started out again into the dark toward Dodge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc pulled on his coat to try and keep himself warm - he was shaking uncontrollably and was tired and he knew why; shock was setting in which wasn't good. The night was unwelcoming and every little noise caused him to jump slightly. He peered into the dark and tried to see anything within his grasp that might help him keep warm. The only thing he saw was the tattered drape that used to hang in the window next to where he lay pinned down. He tried to reach for it, but the stabbing pain in his side prohibited him from grabbing the rag. With a sigh he flopped back down and pulled his arms in around him. He tried to think positively and hoped that Matt would be back soon with help. Doc closed his eyes against his better judgement and tried to get a few moments of sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Thad wove his way up Front Street through the rubble following the men on horseback. Digger noticed him following. "Hey boss. Looky behind us." He snickered at the sight of the lanky lawman who was right behind them.

Mad Dog pulled hard on his reigns brining his horse to a dead stop -the animal made an unhappy noise from the sudden jolt as the turned it around. "You got a reason for following us..." he said glaring down at Thad and squinting at his deputy badge added with destine, "deputy marshal?"

"Just wondering what you're doing here in Dodge, and especially right now after the trouble we've just had..." Thad tried to smile like the other's told him to and acknowledge the destruction and panic around him.

"Hum...I see." Mad Dog leaned over his saddle horn leering down at Thad. "Now that seems to be a loaded question. Supposin' we was just riding through?" he smiled wide.

Thad thought a moment and looked around. "If that was the case, I'd ask you to stay and help. We sure could use it..."

"And if we weren't just riding through but here for business?" Mad Dog pushed.

"Then I guess I'd have to ask you what kind of business. There wont be much going on right now, the way the town is and all." Thad looked around.

Mad Dog straightened in his saddle and looked at his men. "Did you hear that? There ain't gonna be no business going on right now. Not in the great city of Dodge. Can you figure that!" His voice rose with meaning.

"Now look mister. If you can't see we have plenty of trouble right now after those tornados, then I'll have to ask you to calm down and leave." Thad tried to reason with the man.

Mad Dog looked back sharply to Thad. "No one tells me to leave. I leave when I have had my belly full, and right now, this town it right for pickin'" he sneered.

Not liking the man's tone, Thad reached for his gun, but Mad Dog was far quicker on the draw and his bullet hit the young lawman in the thigh. He dropped to the ground as everyone who heard the shot came running.

Thad grabbed at his leg and groaned while wallowing in the dirt on the street. Festus was the first to reach him and was slowed down at the sight of Cooper's gang with their guns drawn. Slowly Festus approached the downed deputy and his eyes squinted into narrow slits. "Who are ya, and what do you what with us?" Festus said as he knelt down next to Thad and tried to look at the wound.

Mad Dog slid from his saddle. "I'm here to get rich. Gold and silver are too heavy to carry, so my men will be taking the money from the bank and whatever else you have..."

Festus remained next to Thad and Sam joined him. "I've seen the likes of these kind before, Festus. They ride in and prey on innocent folks with not a care in the world what happens. They could even go on to burning people out, if they had the chance..."

Mad Dog grabbed Sam by the lapel, jerking him upward and forward. "You've got quite the mouth..." he said as he scanned Sam from head to toe. "You must have been around the block a few times to get that smart..." he continued.

"Enough to know what you and your men are here for..." Sam didn't back down. Festus quickly intervened, "Sam...we have to get Thad over to the Long Branch fer Miss Kitty to look at." he said as he took Sam's arm and watched Mad Dog slowly release the barkeep.

"One more word from you big man and it'll be your last." Mad Dog sneered.

Sam looked at Festus who also wanted a piece of the man that stood before them. Silently, Sam knelt down and helped Festus to get Thad over to the Long Branch for whatever care Kitty could give him. As the two men walked Thad back, Festus squinted his eye at Sam. "Sam. I need you to do me a powerful favour."

Sam looked back over his shoulder and then to the hill man. "What is it Festus?" his baritone voice was low and quiet.

Festus indicated that he would tell him once they were in the saloon. Sam knew that it was something very important and said not another word.


	8. Chapter 8

Festus and Sam helped Kitty get Thad settled into on of the chairs. The floor of the Long Branch was now a sea of wounded people in various stages of shock and degrees of medical attention.

Kitty pushed back strands of her red hair - she looked tired as she accessed Thad's wound. "Festus this needs Doc's attention. All I can do it clean it and dress it..." Her blue eyes lifted to his hazel eyes. Thad squirmed as Kitty cover his leg with some gauze. "You hold that tight, Thad." she said sternly to the young man.

He looked around the room and leaned forward. "Miss Kitty..." he spoke softly into her ear, "Thars a few mangy bandits in town and I have to get Matthew back here real quick." Festus hesitated, "But I can't leave you alone with them in town, so I'm gonna ask Sam to fetch Matthew, ifin that's alright with you..."

Kitty's eyes clouded with horror. "What do you mean by mangy bandits?"

"Thars a group out yonder and they plan to take all they can carry in the way of paper money ..."

Kitty's mouth hung open in disbelief. "You have to be joking...why that's ridiculous!"

Festus shook his head no and held up his left hand then dropped it and rose his right - Doc caught him once before using his wrong hand, "If I'm, lying, I'm dyin'...This mangy bunch are the same ones that shot ol' Thad here..." he whispered. Kitty gulped. "Where does Sam have to go to get Matt?" she whispered back.

Festus straightened and looked around again before re-engaging in their conversation. "Seems Matthew and ol' Doc went out to the MacKay place. I don't know why..."

Kitty nodded and stood. She motioned both Festus and Sam to follow her to the office and they did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The moon had finally shown itself and allowed Matt to see more of the features on the landscape that in the past few hours he was only guessing at. He was nearing exhaustion and his thoughts kept drifting back to Doc. Still the most logical thing to do was to proceed to Dodge for help for the physician that was pinned under the roof of the MacKay homestead. Matt's feet felt like they had gained ten pounds each.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus was quick to tell Kitty and Sam where the marshal and doctor had gone. It was now a matter of sneaking Sam out of the town and not be missed after his altercation with Mad Dog Cooper.

"Sam..." Festus scrunched up his left eye and looked at the barkeep and one of his friends. "I hate to ask you to do this, but yer the onliest one that could right now. That mangy saddle tramp is soon gonna move in on folks and I can't let that happen..."

Sam nodded. "Don't worry Festus. I'll slip out the back and take the alley to the livery stable. Hank must have some of the horses back by now." His dark eyes held a full understanding of what his actions were to be and what their outcome must be. "I'll be okay, but I would feel safer with a gun."

Festus looked down and as an oversight of Cooper and his men never disarmed him. Festus peeled off his gun belt and swiftly handed it to Sam. "You be careful, ya hear?"

Sam swallowed deeply and smiled at Miss Kitty. "Festus. You watch out for Miss Kitty, will you?"

"With all my might, I will." Festus nodded. "Get going, now. It'll be daylight in a few hours." With that Sam stood and placed his large hand on Kitty's forearm. "Miss Kitty, you watch out for Festus here...he can be strong headed at times." As wide smile spread across the barkeep's weathered face. He knew that would easy the tension with his boss.

"Sam. You watch out." Kitty smiled back.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam slipped into the darkness of the alley and snaked his way through the labyrinth of back streets until he reached the back door of the livery stable. He could hear Hank inside still trying to calm the horses that had made their way back to their stable. Slowly Sam stepped into the large barn and whispered, "Hank!"

The old stable hand turned and peered into the dark when he spotted Sam. He was just about to asked aloud what the barkeep was doing prowling around but Sam quickly place his right forefinger over his lips to hush him. Hank moved carefully to the back where Sam stood. "Sam, what are you doing here?" Hank droned and leaned forward looking up at the tall man for an answer.

"I need a horse and saddle quickly. It's an emergency and I have to reach the Marshal..." Sam's voice was not accustomed to whispering so it sounded odd to the two men and more like a lowered tone of talk.

Hank looked around. "The only animal in here fit for riding right now is Festus' mule, Ruth..."

"He'll do." Sam's quick reply was in its own way urgent.

Hank nodded and quickly went to saddling the mule. Once he had finished he pulled Ruth out of his stall and over to the barkeep. "I suspect you would like to leave discreetly..."

"As much as possible..." Sam smiled.

Hank pulled Ruth through a slightly smaller door to the back of the livery. "Whatever it is Sam...good luck..." Hank said as he opened the sliding back door to the night.

Sam pulled himself up onto the mule and nudge him with his heels and the two rode into the dark alley unnoticed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt felt he hadn't made any progress but keep on with his journey back to Dodge for help. He thought his eyes were playing tricks on him when he spotted what looked like his horse with Doc's horse and buggy ahead of him in a clearing. Slowly he walked and called the animal by name.

Buck's head came up from the grass and his ears swivelled at the sound of Matt's voice. It acknowledged his presence with a whiney. Matt approached and pat the large horse on the rump. "Hey, boy. It's good to see you..." Matt smile as he quickly ran his hand over the animal searching for any injuries it may have received during the storm. Satisfied the horse was fit to ride he gather the reigns of the doctor's horse and then swung up onto Buck. With a slight nudge he continued to Dodge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus help Miss Kitty with what ever he could; the two of them helped Doc on many occasions. Kitty sighed at the growing numbers of injured people who were sitting and laying all around the main floor of the Long Branch Saloon. Some where there just for a free drink to take the edge off their shattered nerves.

"Miss Kitty, I better get out yonder to check on them yahoos..." Festus was speaking about Mad Dog and his gang, of course.

Kitty smiled and then suddenly stopped the hill man from taking another step. "Festus. Didn't you and sam have a run in with the leader not too long ago?"

"Yes um." Festus nodded.

"Don't you think he might be kind of curious why all of a sudden you aren't wearing a gun?" Kitty looked Festus in his hazel eyes. "I never gived it much of a thought, really." His left eyebrow rose.

Thad overheard the conversation. "Festus. Take mine. I won't be using it tonight..." he winced.

Festus smiled and gladly took the gun belt. "I sure hope he don't have much an eye fer detail." he said as he strapped on the much lighter coloured holster.

"I doubt he dose Festus. His eyes are filled with too much greed and hate to see anything else." Thad said through his teeth as he felt another wave of red hot pain rush though his leg. "That doesn't mean you can trust him any..."

"Be the last thing on earth I'd do..." Festus turned to Kitty. "Miss Kitty, if you need me you jist holler and I'll be back in a tick." With that Festus plopped his hat on his head and left the saloon to watch over Mad Dog Cooper and his men. He felt his stomach creeping up his throat as he realized with Matt out of town and Thad hurt, he was the only one who could possibly stop at bad situation from getting worse.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam pushed Ruth hard and saw a man on horse with something behind him. The pulled the mule to a stop and waited for the approaching rider to make himself known.

Matt on the other hand recognized the gait of the mule ahead of him, but the form sitting on the animal was certainly not Festus. He slowed his horse down and approached with caution. "Marshal? Is that you?" Sam's voice cut the early dawn.

"Sam!" Matt spurred Buck to move again. "What are you doing out here?"

"Looking for you and Doc." the big barkeep said.

"Why? What's happened?" Matt pushed for answers.

"Marshal. Dodge was hit by several tornados and now some young buck calling himself "Mad Dog" Cooper and his mangy gang are in town. They want only money and they shot Thad."

Matt adjusted himself in his saddle - all of a sudden he wasn't tired anymore. "What about Festus?"

"Last time I saw him, he was helping Miss Kitty with people that were injured with the tornados." Sam leaned over and looked at the empty buggy. "Where's Doc?"

"I'm heading in to Dodge to get him help. That storm blew half of the MacKay homestead down and Doc is trapped under some rubble." Matt was now trying to figure out his next step. "Sam. You take the buggy and go out to the MacKay place and stay with Doc until I can round up enough men to help." Matt handed the reigns to the barkeep who nodded then the lawman started toward Dodge.

"Marshal? What are you going to do?" Sam asked with deep concern in his voice.

"I'm going to stop Mad Dog and then help Doc..."

Before Sam could say anything else Matt spurred Buck and they were off into the grey of early morning. Sam returned his thoughts to the town doctor. "Come on Ruth. Let's go help Doc." He nudged the mule who bounced to attention.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mad Dog and his pup brother stood with their guns pointing at Harry Bodkin. With the devastation in the city, money seemed the last thing he was worried about. Further more, he was almost positive that the marshal would get every cent back when he got the chance...or when he returned.

Bodkin swallowed deeply. "That's everything." He held his hands in the air and stepped away from the empty safe. Mad Dog smiled, "Too bad the other folks in this flea trap aren't so obliging." The turned to his younger brother and smiled. "See. I told ya that it would be good pickin's."

Jeb smiled back. "Pa would be some proud of you now."

With that, Mad Dog grabbed Jeb by his shoulder causing him to wince. "What? What did you say?"

Jeb started to shake. "I only meant that Pa would be proud that you are..." he stammered.

"Shut up! I don't ever want to hear you say nothing about that no good piece of..." his attention turned to Festus who was now standing at the door of the bank. "You okay Mr Bodkin?" The hill man's eyes never left the two men.

"Yes, Festus. I'm fine..." Bodkin said as he slowly made his way toward Festus and then scooted out on to the street passed him.

Mad Dog pushed Jeb away and turned to Festus. "What the hell do you want!" He barked.

Festus squinted his eyes and glared at the man before him. "I want you to finish yer business and get out of Dodge..." he said thumbing over his shoulder. "These folks have enough to deal with besides the likes of your lot..."

Mad Dog stepped forward. "Did I hear you right?"

Festus took one step forward. "Depends on what you heard. If it was me telling you to hike it outta here, then that would be right..." He watched the man in front of him. He was a ticking time bomb and his hand itched to reach his gun. Jeb then cut in, "He's right Jake...let's do what we came here to do and leave..." he looked at Festus knowing that he wouldn't back down. "It'll be light soon..."

Mad Dog pulled away from Jeb and took a deep breath. As he passed Festus he spoke in a low tone, "I'll get you yet..." And then he left with Jeb following him. Festus remained standing in the empty bank. He fidgeted with the pockets on his vest and swallowed hard. He knew Mad Dog meant what he said.


	11. Chapter 11

As Matt reached the outskirt of Dodge he could see the devastation that Sam had eluded to. Black smoke mixed with the red of flames billowed high into the air. He wanted to race in and save everyone, but he halted himself realizing that he had no idea where Mad Dog's men would be.

He sat for a moment and pondered the situation, it was a real catch 22. His anger rose as he thought about the kind of man Mad Dog must be - the kind to come into a town that is on its knees of existence and drain it dry of the resources they would need to rebuild. Matt drew a deep breath before advancing toward Dodge. Certainly the bastard was living up to his name. Matt's best bet would be to fine one man at a time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam pulled Ruth to a stop near what was left of the barn. He slowly stepped down off the mule and looked around while tying Doc's buggy to a small tree. He walked quietly to the house, or what was left of it; his ears straining for any signs of life. "Doc?" He kept walking. It was an eerie sight.

Doc heard Sam's voice and tried to roll in his direction, but the piece of rafter had actually penetrated his side. "Sam?" his voice trembled from the coolness of the night and shock that his body was starting to feel. "Sam! I'm over here..."

Sam moved to the voice, and after a few seconds he located Doc under the large timber. "Doc...how are you doing?" Sam cleared a small area near Doc's head to get a better view of the downed physician.

"I've been better." Doc looked up to the caring dark brown eyes of the barkeep. "I'm cold..."

Sam stood and removed his apron, folding it before tucking it under Doc's head. "I'll find you a blanket. Could be a bit longer before we can get you out of there."

Doc's eyes followed Sam into Mrs MacKay's room. "How so?"

Sam came back with a few blankets and started to cover Doc. "Dodge was hit by several tornados and now there's a gang of pillagers taking people's money. I met the marshal on my way out here so he knows all about it..."

All of a sudden Doc looked more worried than before. "Sam, this timber has moved some since last night. Its pinching down on me, numbing my legs, and I have a hole in my side with a busted rib. The wall wont hold too much longer..."

Sam knew what the doctor was saying and stood up to survey the situation. "Doc. Don't you worry. I'll find something to prop up the end of the beam. Hopefully the marshal wont be too long in organizing a group of men to come out here..." However, in his heart, Sam knew as did Doc, what Matt was about to face, was a truly a matter of life and death on many fronts.


	12. Chapter 12

Matt dismounted Buck and tied the large horse to a tree behind the jail house. He pulled his gun and carefully cut through several small allies before he reached the side entrance to the jail. He swiftly stepped through the door. It was still dark enough outside that he could gather another gun and ammunition before embanking on his task of rounding up Cooper and his men.

He quickly tucked another six gun into his belt and emptied the box of shells into his hand and then his vest pocket. He slowly and cautiously stepped to the window and peeked out. His eyes locked on to the man who stood rather defiantly in the middle of the street with a rifle folded in his arms. Matt didn't recognize him so he wasn't going to waste any time trying to find out what he was doing. Matt slipped out the side door and positioned himself out of the man's peripheral vision. "Drop the gun." Matt ordered while holding his gun on the man.

Digger froze. "Who are ya?" The words squeezed through his teeth.

"Matt Dillon. United States Marshal. Now drop the gun." Matt said with distinctive authority in his deep voice.

Digger thought for a second. He figured the lawman had already drawn his gun, but in his own hands he held a shotgun. At this range he could cut Dillon in half - at least that is what was going through his mind. "Go to hell, Dillon!" he swung around but Matt's raw nerves fired his gun sending Digger spinning to the ground and on his way down his own reaction was to pull the double triggers sending the report of the shotgun throughout Dodge. Digger lay dying and Matt disappeared back into the alley.

Festus and Kitty heard the shots and hovered just inside the swing doors of the Lang Branch. They watched Mad Dog, Jeb and two other men run down the street. "What the hell happened!" Mad Dog bellowed.

The man who stood over Digger looked up at his boss with terror on his face. "All he said before he died was 'Dillon'." He looked back down to the dead man. "Dillon is back in town..."

Mad Dog stopped in his tracks and looked around the town. A sneer formed on his lips and hate filled his eyes. "Find Dillon now!" He yelled at the men who stood looking down at Digger who was scrawled on the dirt street in a puddle of his own blood.

Festus carefully backed away from the door hoping not to be noticed. "Miss Kitty. If Matthew is back in town, I'll be a sight more helpful to him if I make myself scarce right now." the hill man's eyes were full of concern for Miss Kitty and Matthew alike.

"I understand, Festus. Good luck to both of you..." her tired eyes followed Festus to the back door of the saloon. She couldn't imagine how Matt and Festus could stop all the remaining men by themselves. She sighed deeply before returning her attention to the injured town folks.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam strong-armed a 'Y' shaped tree limb into place under the outside wall where the large timber rested. He heard the doctor groan once or twice as some of the weight was lifted. As strong as Sam was, there was no earthly way he was doing to help Doc anymore than he just did, without help. Sam walked around to sit with Doc again. "Is that any better?" his weathered face smiled down on the doctor.

"Just a titch." Doc lamented as he tried to smile back at his friend.

Sam handed Doc a ladle of water and helped him drink it. "I'll see if I get that old wood stove working. The pipes are still intact. I'll fix us something to eat." Sam stood and smiled.

Doc was thankful for the water and rested his head on the impromptu pillow. He closed his eyes trying to force the pain away from his rib and side. "Sam. I glad you are here with me..."

Sam smiled down at the doctor. "Doc. You just rest and let me get us some sustenance."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitty walked over to Thad who was wriggling in pain. "Thad?"

"Miss Kitty. I sure hope Doc gets here soon. My leg is really starting to hurt." Sweat beads were forming on his forehead.

It was then it dawned on Kitty that Doc was still not in town. Her eyes looked around at the many people who lined the floor and sat in chairs of the Long Branch. She was doing her best with these people, but if Matt was back, shouldn't Doc also be? Sam went for them both. Kitty heard herself swallow as her mind tried to focus and she tried to tell herself that Doc was still busy out at the MacKay place and there was nothing else wrong. Somehow her inner sense was telling her differently - Doc would have brought Wilma MacKay back with him and treat her here with everyone else. Something else was keeping the doctor away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt poked his head out around a corner further up the street. He could see the Long Branch and two of Mad Dog's men walking up each side of the boardwalk. The burly one entered the saloon.

"Say missy, where's that big mouth barkeep of your's?" The unkept man said from the doorway.

"I sent him home. He wasn't feeling well." Kitty snapped.

"Aw, that's too bad. Now where's home?" The man toyed then barked.

"I don't have time to talk to you..." Kitty said and turned away to help another tornado victim. The large man stepped down and followed Kitty further into the room.

Matt saw what was happening and drew a deep breath. He didn't like the idea of one of Mad Dog's men inside the Long Branch. He quickly looked around and then darted across the street into another alley. He waited and listened to hear if anyone was following him and once he was satisfied he started down the back street. He froze at the sound of someone approaching and ducked behind some crates.

Festus was doing his best to go unnoticed as he crept through the alley where Matt stopped him. "Festus!" he whisper.

Festus almost jumped out of his skin. "Matthew!" The hill man whispered back as he approached. "I didn't think you and Doc were ever gonna get back."

Matt stood and looked up and down the alley. "That alone is a problem." He looked down on his friend who failed to understand.

"I don't follow you Matthew. Yer here, and ol' Doc will be helping Miss Kitty..."

Matt shook his head. "No, Doc isn't helping Kitty. He's still out at the MacKay place. Sam is with him by now..."

Festus was looking even more lost at what Matt was trying to get at. "Matthew, you're not makin' a lick of sense!"

Matt huffed. "Sorry Festus. Doc is..."

Festus clutched at Matt's forearm. "Matthew, ol' Doc ain't..." his eyes started to mist over.

Matt pat his friend on the should. "No he's not dead. But he's in a bad way and I need to get help out to him but I can't while this bunch is rampaging through town, I need every available man here to help."

Festus nodded in understanding. "Let's go get em, then..." The hill man would lay his own life on the line for any friend of his.

Matt smiled in appreciation and then his mood shifted to the man he saw earlier. "I just saw one of them go into the Long Branch...who's in there with Kitty?"

Festus thought and looked up at the marshal. "Thad is, but he's got a bullet in his leg that's bothering him something fierce...I have his gun 'cause Sam borrowed mine."

Matt's shoulders sagged. "Damn..." He bit his lower lip and looked around. "Festus. I want you to stay out of sight but find out where this Cooper fella has his men. Can you do that?"

Festus smiled. "I sure can, Matthew. Where do you want to meet up at?"

Matt though for a second and then answered. "We'll meet at the back of the jail house in about an hour."

Festus nodded sharply and quickly left the marshal. Matt in the mean time pulled his gun and slowly walked to the back door of the Long Branch. He waited out side and listened. The big man was still hounding Kitty about Sam's whereabouts. "I have already told you! I sent him home because he wasn't feeling well!" She pulled her arm from the large man's hand.

"Lady you're lying,no one saw that big mouth lave here..." He clenched his fists.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Kitty challenged.

"Mad Dog don't like liars..." he stepped forward raising his right fist. Kitty cringed.

Matt burst through the back door and fired a single shot. "I don't like women beaters..." his voice boomed and the man clutched his chest and fell face first tot he floor.

Kitty looked at Matt like she'd just seen a ghost. "Here." he quickly handed her his smoking gun. "They can't know I was here..." Matt quickly departed and pulled the door behind him just as Mad Dog entered the saloon from the street. The leader of the pack walked sternly to the dead man. "What happened here?" He growled.

"He wore out his welcome..." Kitty said sarcastically.


	14. Chapter 14

Sam managed to gather enough to make a simple broth for Doc. He watched the doctor from the stove. He could tell by the intense look in the older man's eyes that he was thinking something about his current situation. "Doc? You okay?" Sam's voice was soothing to Doc's ears.

"Sam, I think this beam is still shifting..." Doc tried to move but the stabbing pain in his side stopped him. "You're gonna have to help me here." Doc looked up at the barkeep who quickly moved from the pot on the stove and knelt next to Doc. "Sam, we have to cut this rafter...every time this timber moves, it digs deeper into my side. My doctor's bag is in Mrs MacKay's room, there...on the chair next to the bed." Doc waved his hand toward the room and Sam quickly moved to retrieve the black leather bag.

Sam was thankful that someone covered the body on the bed. He assumed it was that of Mrs MacKay as he had already found old man MacKay near the wood stove earlier. Sam picked up the doctor's bag and moved swiftly back to where Doc remained pinned down. "Here you go Doc." Sam set the bag down and opened it for Doc.

Doc peered over the edge and felt around inside for what he was looking for. "Sam, I can't feel it...there's a saw in there. Find it will ya?" Doc said through his teeth.

"Sure, Doc..." Sam pulled several bottles and other wrapped up instruments out of the bag and gently set them on the floor. Down near the bottom was the small hand saw that Doc was looking for. Sam picked up the implement and handed it to Doc.

Doc frowned as his hand clutched the tool; he wasn't looking forward to what he had to do. Slowly he moved the saw down under the timber and started to cut at the rafter that was stuck in his side. With every movement Doc grimaced in pain. Sam dampened a cloth and gently wiped the doctor's brow. Doc looked up into barkeep's eyes and while panting spoke, "Sam. I can't do this myself...I need you to help me." Doc's crystal blue eyes were filled with tears of pain and fear.

"Just tell me what to do, Doc." Sam looked around trying to find a better way to cut the piece if wood then set out to help Doc as best as he could.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus hovered around the back door of the jail and waited for Matt as the marshal had asked. He had learned that Mad Dog had his men out looking for the marshal since he l shot the man dead in front of the law office, over an hour ago. The hill man's thoughts drifted from the threat that held Dodge and the citizens, to the hapless feeling that flooded over him about Doc's situation and what little Matt had told him, left little comfort. However, he knew that if Sam was with the doctor, he would be in good hands. Festus' thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone approaching. He slid down behind several crates and waited.


	15. Chapter 15

Matt stepped into the alley and quietly called out Festus' name. The hill man slowly rose up from behind the wooden boxes. "Matthew." he whispered.

"Good. You're here." Matt said with relief in his voice. "What did you find out?"

"Matthew, that feller he sure lives up to his name..." Festus' right eye scrunched up. "Seems that thar are two of them that stick right by his side. One of them is his young pup brother Jeb, They sure got their britches in a knot over something when the youngin' said something about their Pa..."

"Do you know what it is was about?" Matt pressed.

Festus shook his head no. "They didn't stay long enough fer me ta find out. That happened over at the bank earlier. Mr Bodkin might know more."

"What about the others? Where are they now?" Matt looped his thumbs into his gun belt and stretched his back.

"Mad Dog's got them out lookin' fer you after you shot that Digger fella this morning." Festus said with an edge to his voice.

Matt pressed his lips together and narrowed his eyes. "I figured. I shot one at the Long Branch just a little while ago."

Matthew...I saw Mad Dog go in there not to long ago, myself!" Festus' eyes widened. "He's got Miss Kitty in there..."

Matt swallowed deeply. "Damn."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitty reluctantly poured drinks for Cooper and his two side-kicks. "How long you plannin' on staying in town?" He voice was flat and unenthusiastic.

"I was gonna leave once we got the money, but that big marshal killed one of my men and I need to settle a score with him. As few ol' Gage over there...I guess you had the right to do him in. I don't like when my men start beating up the ladies." Mad Dog took a long drink from his glass and then set it on the bar for a refill. "You must be a good shot with this her horse leg." Mad Dog looked at Matt's gun before tucking it into his gun belt. "Ladies have to have certain skills to live in the wild west..." Kitty said sarcastically while pouring another round. Her eyes kept watch of the three men and she wished that Matt would walk through the saloon door and remove them. She didn't care how; she just wanted them gone.

Jeb looked around the Long Branch. "You the only one working here?" he innocently asked.

Kitty ignored the question and moved further down the bar and started to wipe some glasses. Mad Dog noted her actions. "Jeb here asked you a question. A good one. Now I'm curious to hear the answer." Mad Dog slowly walked toward Kitty. "You had a mouthy barkeep here earlier, didn't you?"

Kitty tried to further ignore the question when Mad Dog grabbed her wrist and pulled her sharply into the bar. "Where is the big mouth piece?"

Kitty pulled hard trying to break free of Mad Dog's iron grip. "I sent him home. He wasn't feeling too good." she wriggled in the man's grip. Mad Dog pulled harder on her arm. "What's ailing him...a yellow streak? " the men laughed until they heard Matt calling for Mad Dog on the street.

"It's the marshal!" Jeb yelled. "Jake we had a chance to leave here! You blew it!"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Mad Dog yelled as loudly as he could at his brother. Both Jeb and Drake exchanged looks. They had never seen Mad Dog so angry. They watched their boss as a wild look ran over his face. They had all heard stories of the big marshal of Dodge and his fast gun.

Mad Dog pulled Kitty out from behind the bar and wrapped his left arm around her neck and forced her out on to the street. He held a gun to her throat and ironically it was Matt's. "What do you want Dillon!" he bellowed almost deafening Kitty who clung to the man's arm trying to break free.

"Drop the gun." Matt ordered.

Jeb and Drake remained on the boardwalk in front of the Long Branch. Neither one looked impressed with their boss. Matt sensed dissension was growing amongst the ranks, however, his gun was still pointing at Mad Dog who remained unwilling to drop the gun he held on Kitty.


	16. Chapter 16

With one more final push, the bone saw cut through the piece of rafter that had penetrated the doctor's side. Sam quickly moved around to the doctor's other side. Doc's eyes darted around as he tried not to pass out. His attempt failed and his head slumped back down on the barkeep's lap. Sam sighed and looked around hoping to see someone. Anyone. Sam looked down at this hands which were coated in the sticky red blood that was oozing from Doc's side. "Hang on Doc. The Marshal should be here anytime soon with help..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Matt! He's gone crazy!" Kitty tried fighting the man who held her tight. "Shut up, lady..." Mad Dog sneered and then spotted Jeb and Drake. "You just gonna stand there? Shoot the marshal!"

Both men froze. They were watching Matt as well as their boss. Jeb slowly shook his head in defiance. "Its all gone wrong Jake. Let her go..." the younger Cooper's plea fell on deaf ears.

"Why don't you listen to him Jake? Or is it something you have to prove to your Pa?" Matt asked knowing that the mere mention of his father's name would set him off.

"You leave Pa out of this!" Mad Dog pushed the gun harder into Kitty's neck. Her eye's filled with terror as she looked at Matt. She could see that he was calculating a move.

It was then that Festus stepped off the boardwalk across from the saloon and next to where Mad Dog held Kitty. "You said you wanted to finish me off...well here I am." The hill man watched the gunman.

Mad Dog moved Kitty more in front of him and looked at Festus. "You want to try...just go for your gun, ugly..."

Festus' right hand moved and hovered over the gun on his hip. Thad's gun belt sat differently than his own. His hazel eyes watched and with a clenched jaw his hand reached for the gun. Mad Dog moved quickly and fired a single shot. At the same time Matt's own shot was accurate and hit Jake Cooper in the forearm causing the gun to spill from his hand to the dirt street. As Mad Dog tumbled to the ground and grasped at his arm, Matt rushed toward Kitty who was twirled to the ground.

Mad Dog's brother and his friend stayed where they were and raised their hands in defeat.

Matt picked Kitty up off the ground and then grabbed at his gun before his attention turned to Festus who remained on the ground. "You okay, Kitty?" Kitty looked up into Matt's eyes and nodded yes. Then she looked to Festus and released herself from his arms to rush over to the hill man laying in the street. Kitty knelt down and gasped. The bullet from Mad Dog's gun hit him in the upper left chest. His shirt was turning crimson as the blood seeped from the would. Festus was hardly breathing.

Hank, Rudy and Barney arrived with rifles in their hands. Matt looked over to the two men who stood at the Long Branch. "You two. Get him down to the jail..." Matt barked at the men to move Mad Dog off the street. "Hank, I want you to stand guard..." Matt looked back to Kitty and Festus. "You other men, get Festus into the Long Branch."

Kitty stood and looked at Matt as the men did was they were told. "Matt, where's Doc?" Her blue eyes were filled with tears which were now running into her eye makeup.

Matt swallowed. "That's the next thing I have to do...Kitty, Doc is..."

"Matt. What is it you're not telling me?" She held his gaze.

"The tornados also hit the MacKay place. Doc is trapped." Matt couldn't think of an easier way to put it. Kitty blinked. "Is he all right?"

Matt nodded. "Yeah, I think so. Sam is with him now. I need to organize some strong men to help get him out." Matt's mind was set on the task at hand and he started to turn to leave when Kitty stopped him. "Matt, what about Festus?"

Matt's lips formed a thin line on his weathered face. "You stay with him. Do what ever you can and we'll bring Doc back."

Kitty nodded and slowly turned to walk to the Long Branch. "Kitty. Doc is okay..." Kitty looked back over her shoulder, "Bring him back cowboy. Festus needs him...we all need him." Her voice shook with sadness and fatigue. Only a slight smile tired to eased the pain Matt was feeling for all of his friends.


	17. Chapter 17

Sam sat quietly with Doc who had only barely regained consciousness. "Doc. I have some soup here..." the barkeep's caring voice stirred the doctor more. "Soup? Where'd that come from?" Doc looked up from where he lay.

"I found an old hen and...well, I made it up. I figured you'd be hungry." Sam smiled at his handy work. "Here you go..." the barkeep helped the doctor with a cup filled with the soup. Doc nodded in appreciation. "I wouldn't let Kitty know you can cook. That's good..." Doc joked.

Sam's hearty laugh was a welcomed sound to Matt's ears as he and a half dozen men rode into the yard of the MacKay homestead, or what was left of it. Matt quickly dismounted and walked over to where Sam sat next to Doc. The tall law man pushed his hat back on his head. "I see you have room service here..." he smiled down at his old friend. "How you doing Doc?" he layed his big hand on the doctor's shoulder.

"I'll be better once I'm out from under this, I can tell you that." Doc looked at the large beam. "And Matt, Be careful...I'm bleeding pretty good..."

Matt looked at Sam who's gold vest and white shirt was covered in blood. "He's got a chunk of wood stuck in his ribs. We've cut it free, but he's bleeding badly, Marshal. I've done everything I can from here. We gotta get him out from under that timber."

Matt nodded and started to quickly assess what needed to be done. After a moment he organized the men that came to help. "Sam, I want you to stay where you are. Once we take the weight, I want you to pull Doc free."

Sam nodded once in understanding and quickly cleared more wreckage from the area so that he could work easier. After a few minutes Sam said that he was ready. He looped his arms under the doctor's arms and around his chest. "We're ready Marshal." Sam's voice cut the silence.

Matt gave the order to lift and Sam pulled Doc free of the timber. "He's free, Marshal!" Sam said with jubilation in his voice. The men slowly lowered the large beam and started toward where Sam and Doc were resting. Matt saw the wood sticking from his older friend's lower chest and knelt down next to Sam. Doc had passed out again.

Sam had little knowledge about such injuries, but knew that the wood had to be removed and he quickly set to it. Matt helped by pulling Doc's shirt tail up to expose the wound. Carefully he pulled the large wood splinter out of Doc's ribs and Sam poured disinfectant into the wound. Doc groaned deeply.

Between Matt and Sam they place a clean cover over the open wound and wrapped the doctor's ribs tightly. Sam sensed urgency in the marshal's actions. "Doc should rest some..." Sam said softly.

Matt nodded. "I know. But we need him back in Dodge soon."

"Marshal? What happened?" Sam held the law man by the arm as Matt tried to stand. "Festus has been shot. It's not good."

Doc groaned. "What do you mean 'not good'?"

Matt returned to the doctor's side and slid his hat up his brow while looking down at his friend. "Mad Dog shot him in the chest. He's bleeding heavily. It doesn't look good, Doc."

"How'd that happen? Festus is smart enough not to face the likes of him..." Doc complained.

"He was saving Kitty's life..." Matt swallowed. "Mad Dog had a gun on her and Festus used himself as a decoy."

Doc looked up at Matt and extended his hand. "Help me up." he groaned. "Well, come on. We don't have all day!" Doc barked and waved his hand looking for someone to help him to his feet.

Both Matt and Sam exchanged looks and smiled while they got the doctor to his feet. Doc held his side and gingerly walked to his buggy. "I'll rest on the way back to Dodge." He crawled up into the seat and slumped back. "Matt. I need my medical bag..." The marshal obliged and scooped up the black leather bag and sat it on the floor of the buggy in front of Doc. "Anyone ever tell you that you're one tough bird?" Matt smiled and pat Doc on the knee. "Just about every day." Doc smiled weakly. "Thanks for getting me out of that mess."

No sooner had Doc said what he had, the wall gave way and the large timber crashed to the ground sending dust and small wood fragments into the air. Matt couldn't even find the words to say how timely the rescue was. "Come on. Let's get back to Dodge."


	18. Chapter 18

Thad hobbled over to where Festus lay. "How's he doing Miss Kitty?" Even his boyish charm was watered thin with the bullet in his leg. Kitty shook her head in dismay, knowing what she was trying to deal with was beyond her capabilities. Kitty had helped Doc with many things...but that was just the thing - he was right beside her. She now felt alone and helpless. "I don't know, Thad. He's not responding to anything I've said." Her hands dropped to her side out of exhaustion.

Thad limped toward Kitty placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You need to lay down awhile. You've been going since the tornados hit...here..." He gently took Kitty by the arms and set her in a chair. "I'm sure Matt will be back with Doc anytime soon. I'll watch Festus until they come in..." He limped back to the tables where Festus fought for his life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Matt and Sam were set to leave with Doc, Matt asked the few other men to bury the MacKays. It still sickened the marshal knowing what Wilma must have gone through in her final hours. Yet he also knew that she would have been thankful for what little he and the doctor could do for her in the end. He sighed knowing that she would never more be beaten and was now free.

Sam was about to asked Doc a question and when he looked over in the buggy, and saw that the doctor was sound asleep. Probably for the first time in almost 20 hours. With one hand, Sam pulled the blanket up to Doc's shoulders and then gave the reigns an extra snap. The sooner everyone got back to Dodge the better off they'd all be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thad's head lifted at the sound of the horses and the buggy outside of the Long Branch. Painfully he pushed himself up to wake Miss Kitty. Gently he shook her out of the deep sleep she was in. "Miss Kitty. Matt's back with Sam and Doc." There was hope in his voice.

Kitty rubbed her eyes with the backs of her hands and tried to clear her mind. Every thing was fuzzy for a moment until she understood what the young deputy had just said. "Matt? Doc? Sam...here?"

Thad nodded and helped Kitty to her feet. He stayed put as Kitty raced tot he door to greet her friends.

Matt and sam were helping Doc out of the buggy when she arrived on the boardwalk. "Doc! What happened out there? You look terrible..."

Doc's crystal blue eyes looked up into her's. "Good. 'Cause I feel terrible...I'd hate to waste a look." he grumped.

Matt's eyebrows rose. "I think he must be feeling somewhat better..." he looked at Kitty.

"Pshaw." Was all Doc uttered to Matt's comment. "Where's Festus?" he said painfully stepping up onto the boardwalk using the post as an aide. Kitty indicated that the hill man was inside the saloon. As Doc stepped past her Kitty noted Doc's blood soaked shirt. "Doc?" She took his arm. "What happened to you?"

"Oh, I got stuck under some timbers and it poked me...I'll be all right." He drew his hand across his moustache and entered the saloon. Kitty looked back to Matt and Sam before turning on her heels and following the physician into the building. Doc noted the other folks as well and before he did anything to Festus he stopped in the middle of the floor. The sight was almost overwhelming. "Now listen folks. Festus is severely wounded. I'll tend to you as soon as I can, and I'll look at your most sever injuries first. If you have cuts and bruises, leave your name and I'll stop by your place later to have a look..."

To some of the people waiting, it was just comforting to know that they would be looked after. More then half of the people in the saloon helped each other to get up and leave. Others were less fortunate and did need Doc's help.

Doc slowly walked toward the table where Festus lay flat out on his back. There was little sign of life. Doc lifted the hill man's wrist and searched for a pulse. It was there, but it was weak. Doc looked up to Matt and Kitty with sadness in his eyes. "He's very weak."

Kitty stepped forward. "Can you save him, Doc?" Her eyes misted over.

Doc swallowed. "I...I don't know..." he blinked away his own tears.


	19. Chapter 19

Sam had brought the doctor's medical bag in and set it down on the chair next to where he stood examining Festus. "I'll get the wood stove up to boil water." It was almost instinctive that the small band of Doc's friends knew exactly what to do and when. Doc nodded in appreciation as he opened the leather bag and pulled out a bottle of rubbing alcohol. "I'm going to need more of this. I have to sterilize a few tools." He looked up from the small bowl he was working from.

"I'll go up to your office, Doc. Is there anything else you need." Matt's eyes held the doctor's.

Doc looked down to Festus and slowly back up to Matt's. "Yes. Under the cabinet where I keep my basins is a canvas roll. It contains the instruments I need to remove this bullet."

Matt knew what he was talking about and also knew that he only packed what he needed in his medical bag. Certainly the doctor had probes and other tools, but the ones he needed for this procedure were tucked away. "I'll be back in a few minutes..." the tall law man turned to leave only to hear Doc say something about bringing a bucket load of luck back as well. The words made Matt hesitate slightly.

Kitty stood next to Doc as the older man pulled his glasses from the metal case and looped them over his ears to study Festus' wound. "Hum...it's deep." He reached into his bag and pulled out a long metal probe and after a quick dip through the sterilizing solution he careful eased it into the would. His mouth twisted as he tried to locate the bullet with the metal tool. Sweat beads formed on his forehead as he continued to search for the projectile. After a few more minutes, Doc withdrew the instrument and dropped in into the basin. He leaned on the table looking down on the motionless man - his friend.

Kitty looked from Festus to Doc. "What?" she whispered.

"I can't find the bullet. It must be a lot deeper than what I thought..." His weary eyes looked up at Kitty. Kitty knew that Doc was also in pain. "Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked in a gentle caring tone. Doc smiled weakly and added, "Just stay here and help, will you honey?" Kitty pat Doc on the shoulder. "I'm always here for you. And you know it."

Doc's head bobbed up and down. He knew it and was mighty thankful for it time and time again. Slowly he picked up the probe and tried again to find the bullet. With intensity written all over his face, he bit his lower lip while working the instrument around inside the opening in Festus' chest. With a great sigh his head popped up. "I found it. And it is in pretty deep..." he looked over his silver rimed glasses.

"You can do it Doc." Kitty ran a cloth over her old friend's forehead wiping away the perspiration.

Matt quickly walked through the swing doors and placed the canvas roll on the table next to Doc. "Matt. I'm gonna need you to hold him down. I don't want him to budge an inch once I start." the doctor instructed as he dipped the tools from the roll into the basin. "Just let me know when you are ready, Doc." Matt's voice was deep and caring. "And once we're done with Festus, I want us to have a better look at you."

Doc swallowed and huffed. "Everybody these days wants to try their hand at medicine. Not bad enough that Festus wants too..." Doc halted his rant in mid sentence as a wave of pain took hold of him. "I see what you mean..." he looked Matt in the eyes. "Come on, let's save this ol' boy..." the doctor said before taking a deep breath and setting out to remove the bullet from Festus.


	20. Chapter 20

Doc washed the bullet forceps in the basin and prepared to removed the bullet from his friend. "Matt, I want you to hold him tight now." Doc said as he jockeyed himself into position over Festus. Matt nodded for the go ahead and Doc slowly and carefully inserted the shiny metal tool into the open wound. Doc was trying to be as careful as possible and not tear anymore vessels. He inched the instrument down and toward the bullet; concentration etched his face and his graying hair hung wildly on his brow.

Kitty handed Doc clean cloths to wipe away the excess blood. She also tried to keep up with the sweat beads that ran down into the doctor's eyes. "How are you doing, Doc?" she asked her dear friend. "Oh, I'll be all right. I'll be a whole lot better once I get this danged bullet..." and with that, he managed to clamp on the projectile and slowly pull it free. Festus groaned and tried to squirm but Matt held him solidly to the table. "Easy ol' boy..." Doc's gentle, caring voice caused the hill man to relax. Doc placed his stethoscope on Festus' chest and listened. He shook his head as he had hoped that Festus' heart beat would have sounded stronger. "He's awfully weak..." Doc said and pulled the stethoscope from around his neck and looked at his two friends who stood with him.

Kitty swallowed hard and looked to Matt who had released his hold on Festus. "It's up to him now." Doc said grimly and started to clean his instruments so he could look at Thad's leg. His eyes scanned the room and he was thankful that most people had left the Long Branch. Only a couple that needed an arm of leg set remained, waiting patiently for the doctor to tend to them.

Doc finished with the tools and walked to Thad. The doctor's side kept stabbing him with pain, but he knew he had to remove the bullet from the young deputy before infection set in. Carefully Doc sat in the chair next to Thad and removed the dressing Kitty had up on when he was shot. Thad watched with interest. The wound could have been worse and with clean forceps Doc easily removed the bullet and dressed Thad's leg before moving on to the next person that needed his attention.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several hours had passed since Doc removed the bullet from Festus. Doc watched his last patient leave the makeshift hospital that Kitty started after the tornados ripped through the city. His shoulders sagged and he wearily drew his hand across his moustache and sighed. Kitty and Matt stood next to Festus and Doc decided to join them. He turned and started to walk when his legs gave out from under him and he crashed to the floor. Both Kitty and Matt raced to his side and Matt gently rolled the doctor onto his back. He was unconscious. "Sam, help me get Doc up to a room..."

"Oh, Matt!" Kitty covered her mouth with her hands.

"He must have been running on just plain stubbornness..." Matt spoke as he and the barkeep carried Doc up the stairs. "Keep an eye on Festus, Kitty." Matt continued, "We'll look after Doc."


	21. Chapter 21

Matt sat down on the bed next to his old friend and lifted the doctor's shirt. The wound in the old man's side was seeping blood again. Matt shook his head and wondered what on earth Doc was thinking by pushing himself so hard. But then again, Matt answered his own question - because Doc cared about the people in the city in which he lived. Matt made a face when he lifted the gauze that he and Sam applied back at the MacKay homestead, "You better go get Kitty and stay with Festus." he looked up to the barkeep who hovered over the other side of the bed watching. "Sure thing Marshal."

"Oh, and Sam. Have her bring his medical bag. We're going to need it by the looks of this." Matt's eyes followed Sam to the door as he left. Then his eyes drifted back to Doc who looked completely worn out. "Festus is right. You are too ornery to die..." a slight smile creased the marshal's lips and he rested his big hand on Doc's shoulder.

Kitty stepped through the doorway and watched Matt fussing over Doc. "I always knew you had a soft side, cowboy." She smiled warmly at Matt.

"Yeah, it shows more with age." Matt smiled at Kitty. "Take him for example." he pointed to Doc.

Kitty chuckled. "You make a fine pair." she said as she walked into the room and set the medical bag on the foot of the bed. "Is it that bad, Matt?" she asked as she watched Matt take another look under the dressing.

"Well it isn't good. We need to clean that and he said he thought a rib was busted, and by the feel of it he's right..." Matt looked up to Kitty who was now preparing to clean Doc's injury. She sat next to Matt and looked at the puncture wound. She made a face before she spoke, "He is a driven man..." was all Kitty could say as she blotted the wound with clean cloths and hot water. Doc moaned slightly. "You just rest easy, Doc." she continued.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Downstairs, Festus groaned and started to stir. "Sam?" she said as the looked up into the barkeep's face who tried to keep him still. "What happened?"

Sam didn't know where to start so he jumped right in, "You were shot as Mad Dog and his men tried to kill Miss Kitty."

Festus' eyes pooped open. "She all right? Miss Kitty?" he tried to sit up.

Sam nodded. "You just lay down and I'll get her for you. She's just fine, Festus." Sam pushed Festus back down to the table but the hill man's eyes were still full of questions. "Ol' Doc? Where's he at?"

Sam sighed. "He's upstairs. He was hurt some out at the MacKay homestead..."

Festus peeled himself off the table despite Sam's warning. Festus looked up the stairs and pushed himself off the table. "Take me to him, Sam."

Festus' hazel eyes held a power unto their own. Sam nodded against his better judgement, but he knew there was nothing going to keep Festus from seeing his old friend. "Sure Festus. Let me help you." Sam took his arm and steadied the hill man on his feet as the two walked to the staircase and slowly started to climb.

From the room on the next floor they heard Doc start to complain about something. Festus smiled as they reached the door and looked in. "What's the matter Doc? Don't like bein' poked and prodded?"

Doc looked up from the bed and scowled at the hill man. "Not you too?" he said while running his right hand across his wiry moustache.

Festus smiled at his old friend. "I heard tale that thar's a pretty good doctor here somewhere's in Dodge..."

Doc looked from Matt to Kitty and back to Festus and Sam who stood in the door. They all broke into a laugh and all was right in Dodge once again.

The End


End file.
